graduation
by babyvicz
Summary: jadens always seemed happy but what happens when his family comes to duel academy and his past finally catches up with him.
1. suprise

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh gx.

And to _**KeybladeAngel34 **_nobody dies in this story I promise

Graduation

It was 2 days until graduation day. Jaden and his mates were chilling outside the slifer dorm. Ever since darkness had tried to take over the world jaden had turned back to his fun loving self.

"I'm so glad your back to your old self Jay, we all missed you" Syrus said as he hugged jaden.

"hey private trusdale just don't forget I'm jadens best friend" huckleberry said. And they were off on their never ending "I'm jadens best friend" fight. Alexis looked at jaden. He looked like he had given up on trying to separate the two fighting friends in front of him.

Zane and Atticus were with Yusuke Fujiwara ( I don't know his English name sorry). The three were really good mates again. They keep each other on the good side. They never left each other alone and they have moved back into the forbidden dorm.

Jesse, Axel, Blaire and Aster came up to the 4 mates. They all hugged jaden glad to finally have him back to his old self. Chumly had come too. Shephard had invited many guests to the academy & chumly was just one of them.

"long time no see jaden, syrus" chumly said, joy was pouring out of his eyes. Jaden ran up to chumly and hugged him.

"I've missed you so much" jay said tears in his eyes " oh yeah you don't know each other chumly was like an older brother to me in the first year at duel academy, then he got a job working for Pegasus ( I don't know how you spell his name so I'll just spell it like that) and he had to leave, ok chumly you know syrus & alexis, aster you will now as the pro, so this is axel and he's always protecting us and this is Jesse he's like my twin" jaden explained and giggled. " where's chazz ??

"when I last saw him he was chatting up 2 girls" axel said.

Zane, Jim, Atticus & yusuke walked up " 2 girls ??" they asked.

"I asked where chazz was and axel said he was chatting up 2 girls" jaden said.

"not just any two girls your little sister's" chumly said looking at jaden. Jaden hit rage.

"WHAT ?? !! If he even touches them I'm gonna kill him" jaden screamed and was running towards the docks.

"jaden has sisters ??" jim asked. Everyone looked at chumly and syrus.

"you tell them" syrus said "I don't want to talk about jadens past, it makes me so sad to think he can be so happy after all that pain" Zane came and hugged his little brother.

_**Please review **_


	2. jadens past

Disclaimer I do not own yugioh gx

Chapter 2 jadens past

"when Jay was six his dad dies duelling. His parents were part of the famous 12 duellist. The group didn't want their children to duel because of the dangerous it would bring, but jaden and his best friend Mark didn't want to give up so they duelled in the underground. The underground was home to the worst duellists imaginable they were always hunting for victims like vampires they could sense fear from miles away but to jaden and Mark it was like a drug soothing their troubles but jaden was more addicted then mark. Jaden started drinking a lot because his parents were never home, and he had a mad idea no one liked him and Yubel just increased this as she loved to see pain and with every victory jaden got, he got stronger and more addicted soon he was ready to go to the next level where they tortured you with those electric bands Zane used to duel through but that wasn't enough jadens health was going to and he soon began coughing up blood. But he deserved it nobody loved him although everyone tried to convince him others wise he wouldn't stop, he got to the top level where you soul is the punishment for losing thankfully jay never lost. Although he was getting weaker and he was getting violent and started hurting others. However on jay's 6th birthday jadens parents said they were getting a divorce but being the stupid idiot he was he grabbed mark and ran to the underground. Mark got in a duel and was losing as jay didn't want to lose his brother like friend he took over and jaden was just going to win when his dad stepped in and lost the duel. Yubel was the ;last thing jadens dad gave to him as his dad sunk in a thick black liquid like substance. Then the whole Yubel thing happened and jadens mum took him to get his memory of Yubel erased as jaden wouldn't sleep or eat but jaden had a fight with his mum blaming her for his fathers death, but seeing his mum cry made him go into the room and have his memory erased with out a single thought, when he woke up they told him he had been in a car crash and that there mum was in a coma and that was kind of true but jadens mum had really tried to committed suicide and jadens grandma started to look after then although jaden tried so hard to be a grown up and forced himself to look happy however in his room he was slitting deep cuts into his wrists although they healed he just cut over then again and again, their gran blamed jaden for his parents death and jaden started to believe her that's why now he thinks everything's his fault. Jadens sisters & him were always close and thought nothing could break them up but their gran did it so easily and jaden just feel into more depression he was closes to lily but Chloe had taken her from him. They all went of in their own directions, Chloe became a singer, lily became a model and a gymnastic and jaden came here and was a duellist but jadens sisters had a fight with their gran and that's why they're here and jaden is still supporting them even after all the wrong they did to him"

"but what happened to his mum" Alexis asked. She cared deeply for jaden and hearing he was suffering all this time although he was trying to hide it made he so sad and mad.

"she got taken of life support 2 weeks ago and jaden missed the funeral you know he cant stand it the pressure of being forced to grow up" Syrus said. Everyone was surprised he spoke but they all ran off to catch up with jaden.

. X . X . X .

They found jaden just in time to see him punch chazz round the face. Crowler came and told them off and jaden just ran off to the slifer dorm then ran back out to the cliffs.


	3. the kiss

Disclaimer I do not own yugioh gx

Chapter 3 the kiss

Jaden sat on the cliff looking out at the sea he had a blade and was cutting at his arms. There wear scars all up jadens arms but jaden didn't care he just slit them back open. But this time jaden wanted to go further and placed the blade on his vein and finally pressed down. But unlike the other times the blood wouldn't stop it keep flowing out of the cut. But jaden didn't care his sisters hated him so did his gran his friends only wanted to be mates because of his duelling skills and worst yet the girl he loved he could never have.

What else was there to live for ??

Jaden started to move on to his right arm. But suddenly there was a movement in the bush behind him he swung round but to fast and he felt dizzy.

"jaden what have you done??" alexis said. Jaden keep muttering no one cares about me I want to die leave me alone.

Alexis wrapped some of jadens jacket around it. "leave it alone" alexis said as jaden tried to undo it.

"jay if you ever need to talk I'm here chumly told us what happened in the past and I'm so sorry" alexis said.

Jaden motioned for her to sit next to him on the cliff. "have you ever heard of that teacher called Adam white ??" jaden asked.

"isn't he the bloke which trained little children but then when the girl he loved did something he didn't approve of he went evil" she said. Jaden nodded.

"but the girl he loved was my mum" he said. Alexis looked shocked. " I didn't tell the others that bit or that he had something to do with my past my sisters don't remember it but I do??" jaden said.

"he was my trainer for duelling when I was 5 , chloe was 3 and lily was 2, he and my mum feel in love and I just watched as my world crumbled, she got pregnant with his child and that's when she told dad but she thought he'd forgive her but he didn't then the next day was my 6th birthday they announced they were getting a divorce and chumly probably told you the rest but he knew id go to the underworld when they told me of the divorce he can control me he thought id be his son if he got of with my mum then he could say his son was the best duellist in the world but mum had an abortion and keep me far way from him." jaden began to cry as he said this. Alexis put her arms around jaden in a hug.

"you knew their's loads of things I want that I cant have" jaden said looking down at the bottom of the cliff. Alexis turned him to face her.

"like what??" she asked.

Jaden looked directly into her eyes "you" he whispered. They leaned forward and jaden put his hand on her jaw line bringing her up to his lips. He brushed her hair out of her face and he noticed she didn't resist but was eager to continue. She closed the gap between then and then she put her hands around his neck while he put his around her waist.

They had held back their emotions for each other for each other ever since they meet and now they were finally letting them go. They were snogging as if their life depended on it. Jaden pushed alexis back against the rock to deepen the kiss.

They stayed like that all night.


	4. the evil witch comes

Disclaimer I do not own yugioh gx 

Chapter 4 the evil witch comes

"sorry for yesterday" jaden apologised to his sisters. Lily had grown up the most. She used to be really clingy to jaden and she still was a bit. She now had long brown hair. Her brown eyes still shone with excitement and adventure. She was only just smaller then jaden and she looked great for a girl of 12 years old. It was her 13th in 2 days.

Chloe had beautiful blue eyes and long blond hair that came to her waist, she was a little bit taller then lily but still smaller then jaden. She was 15 years old and she looked a lot like their mum. She had also changed a lot as she used to hate being close to the others as she was scared if she lost them it would hurt her even more but now she wanted them around her all the time.

They had both finally been set free from there grandma's curse on them for making them think it was jadens falut but that didn't stop jaden from being depressed. When alexis had left him in the morning he felt like he should throw himself of the cliff in which he was sitting on. But he stopped himself because maybe he thought this time things would go the way he wanted them to go. After all he had just got the girl of his dreams hadn't he??

Him & his sisters hugged. When they we're together they were an unstoppable force and it keep them strong and supporting each other. But jadens sisters didn't know how emotionally depressed jaden had become 1 wrong thing could put him into depression.

They all went there own way as jaden had classes but as he walked up the corridor to lesson he saw Zane pull alexis into a snog, but the worst part was she didn't pull away. Jaden felt tears rise in his eyes.

Why is it always me ??

What did I do to deserve this ??

He ran off to the cliffs. The tears were falling fast down jadens face. Jaden didn't slit his wrists this time. It didn't satisfy him any more he need to do something bigger which had a greater impact. Also he didn't want to remember alexis saving him last time.

She was his everything

She keep him happy

Safe

Full of life.

His last thought was I love you alexis and with this he jumped of the cliffs and clashed with the rocks at the bottom blood spilling everywhere.

Fortunately for us jesse had saw the whole thing. He ran down to the bottom of the cliff.

Jaden had a cut all down his face where his head had hit the rock. It looked nasty. It had dirt and a green substance was leaking out with the blood. Jadens right arm was disconnected while a few of his ribs were poking out of his skin.

(ok I know I said this wouldn't be a spritshipping but I couldn't resist)

"jaden why did you do this I understand your depression alexis told us about your coach & chumly told us the other stuff but throwing yourself of a cliff is a bit over the top don't you think ??" jesse asked as he clicked jadens right arm back into place jaden screamed and his eyes had pain in them.

"alexis said she loved me and she was snogging zane" jaden started to cry again. Jesse pulled him into a hug. Jaden looked into his eyes and finally relized how beautiful jesse was. As if jesse knew what jaden was thinking the both leaned in and started kissing. Jaden curled up into jesses chest. He went to put his arms around jesses neck but winced in pain.

"come on we better get you to the nurse" jesse said and picked jaden up bridal style. When they reached the infirmary they just said jaden "slipped" of the cliff by accident. Jaden was a fast healer and 2 hours later he had healed completely.

"there is never a reason to worry about you is there you heal too quickly" miss fountaine said with a smile and jesse just hugged him "im so glad he whispered in jadens ears.

.X.X.X.

When jaden woke up it was half 4 and all his friends including alexis and zane was around his bed. His sisters and gran was their too. His gran said how sorry she was and that she wanted to be forgiven and everyone forgave her but jaden wasn't so sure, alexis tried to talk to jaden but jaden just talked to jesse all the time. By half 8 everyone was ready for lunch so everyone but jadens gran and jaden went. Jadens gran had said she need to talk to him so the others went ahead. Jaden was sleeping in jesses room tonight.

When the others were out of view jadens gran slapped jaden round the face.

"you pathetic brat how dare you g out with that little slut jesse first of all you kill your parent and now your doing this you despicable creature." jaden had tears in his eyes he couldn't believe he thought she changed.

She walked over to the nurses supply caboard and pulled out a small knife ( I cant remember what there called) , a needle and a little bottle of acid ( ok I know they wouldn't really have that in a hosptial but I don't know all the medical stuff) and also a bit of morphine ( ok I know this is a medical thing because I watched it on casualty). "we don't want you screaming in pain now do we" his gran asked jaden just shock his head he had no power over her and he was used to it after all he had lived with her for most of his life.

She injected some morphine into jaden side and jaden just grunted a little bit. "ok jaden now were going to do this every night ok and I want to meet you every night on that cliff ok ?? Jaden just nodded again. "good" she said.

**(ok im going to make this bit really gross so If you don't like blood and stuff like that just skip to the next set of .X.X.X.)**

She took jadens top of and got the knife. She stabbed in into jadens side. Blood poured our everywhere, but she wasn't finshed.

She got the knife again and stabbed into into jadens side and dragged it along till it reached his belly button. She took the knife out. And injected some morohine into jadens belly button. Then she placed the knife just above his belly button and with out waiting for the morphine to take effect stabbed it into his belly button. Jaden screamed as his legs and his arms wrapped around his stomach and he screamed in pain.

"SHUT UP" his gran said and shuved a pillow into jadens mouth. She pulled his arms away and chained them to the hospital bed. And did the same to his legs, jaden had fear in his eyes. She poured the acid into the now bleeding bell button and watched as jadens eyes started streaming down tears, it hurt so much (its acid duh) she tipped some into his side which had started healing and she got some bandages and wrapped them around jadens chest.

"if any one askes about this we had a nice friendly chat in which we forgave each other for what I did in the past right and you wont tell anyone about what happened understand??" jaden nodded "answer me when I talk to you"

"ill just pretend you don't exist" he replied. She back slapped him round the face.

"that's no way to talk to your grandmother now come on we have to have dinner" she said as she untied him jaden winced the morphine had been cancelled out by the acid and the acid was started to make jadens wounds infected and it didn't help when she keep poking him in his wounds which she had given him.

.X.X.X.

When they got to the dinner table they just pretended they were one big happy family and no body noticed jaden didn't eat. Soon everyone went there one way and jaden went with jesse and alexis figured they were going out. Jaden slept in jesses arms shaking for the events which had happened to him today

Please why me

Why this again

Ive almost graduated

And she's going to do it the rest of my life

Jadens cried himself to sleep thinking why me ??

_**Ok I feel so bad writing that, I was going to cry I swear, I feel so evil writing that **_

_**Sorry **_


	5. please wake up, i love you

Disclaimer I do not own yugioh gx

Chapter 5 please wake up I love you 

It had been 2 weeks and because of storms everyone had to stay on the island although they had graduated. Jadens gran was hurting jaden like she did every night and jaden was refusing to eat and as a consequence he was getting very ill and weak but no body noticed.

Jesse was out of the dorm one day and jaden just sat their alone. Please just stop this suffering please he though in his head ill do anything id rather be dead then suffer this pain, it didn't matter that he was going out with jesse and the whole school had excepted it. Alexis wanted jaden back but she also wanted him happy so she just left him and jesse alone. Jaden had grown very pale and he had lost so much weight you could see his boned. He had dark patches under his eyes and looked more like a ghost then a young duelling legend that he was.

"please someone just stop this pain" jaden whispered as he feel into complete darkness.

.X.X.X.

"jaden I'm ba.." jesse stopped in mid sentence. He saw jaden laying on the bed. For the first time in 2 weeks he saw just how ill jaden was. "jay wake up come jay don't do this I need you" jesse tried shaking him awake but jaden lay motionless. Jesse phoned miss fountaine . She rushed to their room and she told jesse to go out the room while she looked at him.

Outside jesse's phone went of it was syrus.

"where are you and jaden ,jess" he asked.

"ja.. He .. He's not moving and he looks so ill and I should have been there to help him but I wasn't and.."

"what happened??"

"I walked in and jaden was laying on the bed but he wasn't moving miss fountaine is looking at him now in our room please come I don't want to be alone" jesse busted out crying.

X.X.X.

The others got their soon and tried to comfort jesse. Jadens sister where there scared. They had only just got their brother back they cant lose him can they.

"none of us noticed he wasn't eating or how ill he was getting whats wrong with us hes our FRIEND we're supposed to take care of him he's the youngest" Atticus moaned.

Jadens gran was tromatised was she the reason jaden was in this state?? Did all those things she do to him lead up to this ?? She started to cry. She never really wanted to hurt him. She just wanted to experiment how fast he healed with different things & to corse him pain for killing her son.

But somewhere inside her she was glad he was ill and hopefully dieing.

Miss fountaine came out they all looked at her with the same question.

"he's fine but he's really weak this was cause by a long time depression and from the marks all over jadens body he seems to have distoryed his health system and wreaked his health all thanks to his depression, I want you lot to try and make him eat he needs to built up his health again and be very careful with him he's very weak and ill."

When the nurse was out of sight they busted into the room. Jaden was awake but he looked dead. They all asked in their head how did we not notice. Jaden gave them a weak smile. "I thought miss said not to be noisey"

Jesse just ran up to him and hugged him. "I thought I'd lost you forever." but as soon as he said this jaden went out like a candle. He wouldn't move. They phoned the nurse but she said let him rested. But he didn't wake up.

X.X.X.

The next day jaden was confirmed to be in a coma. Alexis sat in the room alone. She had tears in her eyes. Jaden had given up the will to leave and nobody apart from his gran knew why.

All that suffering had a huge impact on jaden. He said it himself at duel academy he felt free and it was the most happiess time of his life.

"I love you jaden" alexis said. She held jadens hand. "pleas come back to me zane kissed me and I couldn't break off he has a power over me im so sorry" she kissed him on the cheek. "wake up please we need you I don't know why you didn't tell us you were suffering but I wish you did" she busted into tears.

Jaden could hear everything and he tried to reply but it was like he had lost control of his body. He was in complete darkness and he could only hear what people were saying around him. He heard he was in a coma.

_**I tried to tell you **_

_**But try to understand I'd rather be here then suffering in the world I lived in **_

jaden felt tears in his eyes as he said that. But ofcource no words came out of his mouth. He had given up the will to live or fight to live.

X.X.X.

Jesse had came in a the same scene happened again the only difference was at the end they both said I love you .

X.X.X.

Jadens gran was wondering weither to tell some one what she had done and eventually she decided what she must do not bring jaden back.

"bring chloe to my room please" she instructed her servent.

_**Ok hope you enjoyed it so far and if you have any ideas in which you'd like to happen please tell me and ill try and add them in **_


	6. the conclusion

Disclaimer I do not own yugioh gx

Chapter 6 its my fault

chloe and her grandmother were in her grandma's room/ "why couldn't this off waited I need to see jay I'm worried about him he had all this depression and I cant help but think its my fault because we blamed him all these years" chloe said.

"sweetie I've got to tell you this jadens not going to wake up he's like your mother she never woke up" grandma said.

"only cause you never gave her the chance to but listen your going to give jaden the chance you hear me" chloe said ofcource she didn't know what her grandma was capable of she had always been on her grandma's good side. Her grandma slapped her round the face. Chloe went flying of her chair and landed on the floor. Her face had a red hand mark on her face and her face was shocked.

"your so much like your brother and look what I did to him I poured acid into him, I injected him with drugs and physical abused him all his life and look what has finally happened he has finally cracked and put himself in this state to get away from it all that's why he's given up the will to live and as the oldest now I want you to sign the document saying they can take him off life support." grandma said while sitting on her bed.

Chloe just ran for the door and bumped straight into jesse. She cried in his shoulder. He noticed her red mark on her face and took her to his room where him and the others were meeting she crocked out her story of what had happened to the others.

X.X.X.

Meanwhile in the hospital the nurse was away on her lunch break. Ever since jaden had gone into a coma she had been injecting him with more drugs just to keep him that way. She moved to inject the needle full of acid into jaden but suddenly something slapped her and she feel to the ground. She looked up and saw that lily had slapped her.

She's changed she's not that sweet innocent little girl no more thought grandma. Jesse ran to jaden.

"please what up please I need you" he wept. Jaden didn't even move. He just lay there still. The police arrived and arrested their grandma. Chloe and lily were to live with their auntie Kate, who loved the children especially jaden. But nobody could bring jaden around.

.X.X.X.

Jaden was taken to hilltop hospital where he was given alkali to try and neutralize the acid which was injected into him. Nobody was allowed to see jaden for 2 months.

Was he alive ??

.X.X.X.

One day everyone of jadens friends and his sisters got a call which said come to the hospital and they all thought the worst jaden must off died.

As they all entered the hospital they saw jaden and this little child around 7.

"yep that's it well done you could be a pro soon in that quick learning" jaden had said to the boy. Everyone started at him like he was a miracle. Jadens happy smile was back not the fake one he use to use.

A doctor came and walked up to them. "may I help you ??"

"yeah we got a phone call to come here to see jaden" said alexis. She was now married to zane.

"oh yes we've been expecting you jaden is well enough to go home he has been well 1 and a ½ months ago but we need to check he was ok as in mentally not just physically and most of the other patients and staff didn't want him to go but he really needs to so we called you."

The little boy jaden had been teaching walked up to the doctor. He tugged on the doctors coat. jaden walked up to them and picked up the little boy. " come on its time for you to go to bed"

"nope I don't want jay jay to go he needs to stay to help me, he makes me and the others happy and helps us heal" the little boy said while curling into a ball in jadens arms.

"well I come back and see you every week and the others" the little boys smiled. Jaden mouthed he'd be bad in a minute and came back with all his bags. He was to move in with jesse.

They all had a dinner and said go bye as jaden moved into Jesse's house. While jaden was unpacking jesse snuck into his bedroom and placed his arms around jadens waist. And kissed him on the check. Jaden leaned back on jesse.

"I've missed you" they kissed and had fun in jadens bed.

Everything was prefect.

Jadens grandmother was locked safely in jail

_Or was she ??_


End file.
